Agent
by OrangeCreme
Summary: A 14 year old girl, Rin being an agent with her brother but no one knows her identity as an agent. She fights a diva and kept her popularity as low as possible. Len on the other hand is not interested in girls no matter what. His sister Lenka and him are helping Rin with her job. What could possibly happen throughout their mission?
1. Chapter 1- Secret Agent

**Yay, I'm starting a new story, but it's okay, I will continue my other stories. Um, nothing else to say here, so enjoy my new story, thanks. ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids, they belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

I sneak behind the large teal mansion avoiding the guard's notice. I throw my rope with a sharp hook at one end and it caught the roof end. Smirking, I climb up the walls in the sneaky way and end up on the roof in no time. My talkie walkie suddenly made a voice.

"Agent K. Are you successful?" I hold up the talkie walkie and held it next to my lips.

"Agent K. here, no prob, how am I not successful?" I whispered into the talkie walkie and I could hear the other end laugh.

"Good one there Rin, just don't get too tense up, observe your background" The other end warned me. I chuckled and end it; I put the talkie walkie back into my black pants and walk other to the steel pipe. Pulling out another same rope with the sharp hook, I hook it to the steel pipe and let the rope fall down. I held on the rope and slide down easily. Once I reach the end, a white jade appeared in front of me in a glass cage. I walk over and pull out my thin card putting it in front of the monitor causing the monitor to shut off. I pull the glass off and took the jade away.

"Another treasure saved" I was about to leave until the lights turn on. Several guards and a teal hair girl appeared by the door.

"Rin Kagamine, what a thief you are. Busting into a mansion and stealing my jewel?" The teal hair girl smirked and walk toward me.

"You have no right to call me a thief Miku" I spat at her causing her smirk turning into a frown.

"What? You are calling me a thief?" She pointed her index finger at me and I shrugged.

"I never said that, thanks for the treasure" I slip the white jade into my pocket and began climbing up the rope. Miku called the guards to shoot at me, but too late, I'm gone already. I jump down from the mansion and began heading back to the station. I look at my watch, 10:16. Damn, Rinto is so going to kill me.

I reach the station and put the white jade back into the safe deposit. Haku, my boss walk over to me and pat my shoulder.

"Great job Rin, I know you are always curious why Miku kept steal world treasures eh?" She asked me and I nod my head.

"Well, Miku wants to be a total diva of the world, so these jewels and treasures are just going to give her more power and making her even famous." As she explains, I tilted my head.

"I don't get it, isn't Miku famous enough?" Haku pat my head and sighed.

"Rin sweetie, people who are famous only have one goal, that is to become better and stronger. Now you better head home, Rinto is going to get worried" I nod my head and changed into my original clothes. No one know my identity as an agent, except for my brother Rinto, he is an agent too, not even my other knows that I'm a agent. We work for Haku, our boss, we have other agents too. We fight against the evil, which is Miku. My family is poor, my father died when I was three, now; my mother is sick and ill. I have to care for her and be an agent. Soon, I have to find a job, Rinto has a job too, but he doesn't get paid enough.

Oh, look at me, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm a 14 year old girl that studies at Crypton High. Well, to get a good job, I am a good learner and I have straight As. Well, my other information you have read, so let's continue to my looks. I have shoulder length blond hair and aqua blue eyes. I'm short for a 14 year old, and that's not a good thing. So let's continue to the story.

I reach home and open the door. I step inside which leads to me seeing Rinto appearing by the stairs.

"Where were you all this time?" He asked me giving me a stern look on his face.

"On a mission, I did have back the white jade anyway." Rinto's stern face still didn't leave his look and it makes me scared.

"Do you have any idea how much mom was worried?" I nod my head and he sigh.

"Mom went to sleep, go to sleep okay?" He was about to leave until I stopped him.

"Rinto nii, I have something to ask you" He stop and turn around.

"What is it now?"

"Rinto nii, I want to go out and find a job" Rinto was frozen and he looked at me with a wide eye.

"Rin, we will talk about this later" He pats my head and went upstairs. I hung my head down; I guess that answer was a no.

* * *

**Len's POV**

That night I heard that Miku's jewel was stolen again by the same girl. I smirk; I know that the jewel that was stolen wasn't hers. After all, I wasn't reading the newspaper to find out what is the jewel. To say the truth, I am actually interested in the girl that stole the jewel back. It was interesting to me, and I, Len Kagamine was never interested in girls.

Yes, I'm rich and stuff, but I'm not a player. I never paid attention to these girls that flirt with me all day long. Oh, forgot to introduce to you, my name is Len Kagamine, as you know already. I have shoulder length blond hair which I tied into a small ponytail. I have aqua blue eyes and a very rich background.

In class, I never paid attention, which caused me to fail some classes. To say the truth, I was actually curious about a student in my class. Okay fine, a girl classmate. She never talked or flirts with me before and she is terribly quiet. I could see she gets good grades and something very creepy bugs me. Her last name is the same as mine, okay, her name is Rin Kagamine. Also, she looks extremely like me!

"Len! Get your ass down here!" My older sister Lenka called me. I look at the clock, time for dinner.

"Alright, coming down!" I screamed back down and begin walking downstairs.

Mom and dad wasn't here tonight again, and I'm used to it. They were always away for business, and I can't blame them for it.

"What are we having for dinner tonight Lenka?" I asked her sitting on my seat. The plate wasn't here yet and my stomach is growling!

"Just wait can't you?" She seemed annoyed and that's one of my hobbies, annoying her. The plate came and I look down, lobster with mashed potatoes on the side. I licked my lips and began digging in. After dinner I went to bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Rin Kagamine, what is the secret inside you?" I said out loud and began to fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I hope I could write more if I have time. Readers out there I hope you enjoy my first chapter, thanks. Oh yeah, please read and review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2- New Enemy?

**3 reviews for this fanfic, that is really nice! Thanks for everyone that is reading this! Nothing to say, so please enjoy the new chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids, they belong to their respected owners!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

Ring ring! Grr, I freakin hate that alarm clock to death! I look at the clock, 7:30. I sigh; school starts at 8, so I only have half an hour to prepare. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. The uniform is typical, a white shirt, a navy jacket with a yellow tie, last a navy pants. I run downstairs to notice that I only have ten minutes left.

"Lenka! I'm almost late!" I began to bang on her bedroom door which I was greet by my crazy hair sister.

"Shut up, it's you that has to go to school, not me" She yawned and was about to close the door. I stop her from her actions and she glare at me. I back off my hands and she went back to bed. Lenka is 5 years older than me and she graduated already. She didn't finish college somehow, but whatever; it's her life we're talking about.

I look at the clock and was about to die from shock, there is only 5 more minutes left! I ran out the door and began running my way to school. When I got to the gates, I was already 3 minutes late. I walk in the classroom and everyone looked at me except for that Rin girl.

"Kagamine san, you are late" Kiyoteru sensei said to me.

"Gomen Kiyoteru sensei" I bow to him. He sighs and used his hands to motion me to go back to my seat. I walk to my seat which is in the center of the girls. Don't get me wrong, I chose the seat in the middle because I could disguise myself from the teacher. But who knows that these girls would all sit around me?! It just made me easier to spot, the only boy in the crowd of girls.

After a long boring day of lesson, we could finally have lunch, so I sat with Kaito and Gakupo.

"Hi Len, what's with you today?" Kaito asked me while eating blue berry ice cream.

"Nothing, I just stay up late reading the news." I lay down on the lunch table while staring my bento.

"Hm, so far as I know, you only read the news when Miku's jewel got stole, perhaps you like Miku the diva?" Gakupo smirked and began elbowing me. I got annoyed and pushed that eggplant idiot.

"As if, I hate that total diva, even worst, she is in our school!" I screamed at that idiot but he just ignored me and continued on day dreaming.

"Wait, if you read the newspaper and it's not for Miku, could it be the girl that stoles Miku's jewels?" Kaito asked me and my heart goes doki doki. I don't know why but whenever they talk about that mystery girl my heart can't stop pounding.

"Yeah" I tried to act as it's nothing to me, but the sweat just kept streaming down my forehead.

"Lying!" Gakupo pointed and my cheeks started to burn. These 2 began to laugh while I hold my anger in. I ignore them and look toward Rin, she was talking to her friend Luka. I don't know why but she looks pretty alike to that mystery girl.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was in lunch and I was talking to my friend Luka. Luka Megurine is one of the secret agents and we are pretty close. I am pretty jealous of her, she is so pretty! Lots of boys liked her but she didn't see interest in any of them. She only has eyes for that eggplant freak, Gakupo. I don't know what Luka sees in him, she deserves someone way better than that freak!

"Hey Rin, that night you were awesome!" Luka said to me jumping up and down. I smile at her and try to calm her down.

"Thanks Luka, but try to calm down okay?" I said to her in a friendly tone. She nod her head but still can't calm down.

"I can't, I really want to see the look on Miku's face, it must be priceless!" She laughed and I nod my head.

"The truth is, her face is priceless!" I laughed with her. Time goes by fast and it was time to go home already. I walk back home and decide to ask Rinto about the job. I was home faster than I thought and I unlock the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted and walk inside. Rinto came out of mom's room and walk to me.

"Rin, we have a mission, come on" He pulled me out the door and to the secret station. Haku was there waiting for us.

"Were we taking long Haku?" Rinto asked her and she shook her head.

"It wasn't that long, but listen carefully, we have another strong enemy" Haku put on her serious face and turn on the projector. She pointed at 3 people, 2 girls and 1 boy.

"This girl here is Lily, she is a guard of Miku and she is pretty strong. Don't think she is like Miku, she has a sharp eye" Haku pointed at the blond hair girl.

"Rinto, you take care of her, she has the red pearl in her hands, bring the red pearl back safely." Haku command and Rinto nod his head. He went to change and was on his mission, I hope he was safe.

"Rin, these 2 here are the dark twins, Rei and Rui. I warn you, do not underestimate these 2" Haku said to me really slowly.

"They have strong eyesight and strong hearing, so be really sneaky when you fight with them. They have the gold diamond, please get it back" Haku told me and I nod. I went to change and begin my mission.

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

I was told that Lily's hiding place is inside a factory, so I began to find all the closed factory as I could until I saw a red light from a bread factory.

'Must be the red pearl' I thought to myself and begin running inside the factory. There she is, sitting on the boxes while examining the red pearl.

"So you have decided to come huh?" She looked at me and has a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, if you don't want to get beat up, give me the pearl" I said to her having my hand out.

"Hm, if you think getting the pearl back is really easy, then you are wrong!" She said to me putting the pearl into her pocket. She raises her gun and I rise up mine. She began shooting and I hide behind some machines. I could hear the bullets passing me as I took my time trying to find a moment to shoot her.

After she stopped for a while I jumped up and began to shoot. She smirked and rolls to avoid the bullets. I continue to shoot as she took out a little knife and let it cut my skin. I groan and fell down to my knees. I look up to find her using the gun to point at me.

'This is it, the end of my life' I thought and shut my eyes tight. I heard the factory walls fall and a car ending up in the factory. Before I could see what just happen, everything blacked out.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was on my way to find the pair of twins but I don't know what lead me to a tall abandon building. It seems like a place where evil people would be at so I enter the building. I walk up to the 5th floor and there I saw a black hair boy. His amber eyes glowing in the dark to make it obvious, he is my enemy.

"So boss said there is an agent huh? Boss never told me she is really pretty" He chuckled and lean against the wall.

"Where's your twin?" I asked him coldly trying to ignore the fact that he is trying to flirt with me.

"Rui? You don't need her, I could beat you myself" He walked over and puts his index finger and thumb under my chin holding my head up to see his amber eyes. I growl and slap his hand away, I hold up my gun which he didn't move at all.

"Trying to act tough? Telling you…" He walked over and whispered something in my ear.

"I like tsundere girls" I blushed and began to shoot at him. Rei avoided the bullets smoothly and began to run toward me. He knock the gun out of my hands and pinned me on the wall. I blushed harder while he smirked at me.

"Well, what do you know? You are just my type" He nuzzled his nose in my neck as I begin cry.

"Stop, please stop" I tried to hold back my tears but he continued onto nibbling my ear.

"Stop? There is no word stop in my dictionary" He held on my waist and I can't stand it anymore. I slapped him and run out the abandon building panting and breathing for air. I felt really tired and everything blacked out.

* * *

**Me: Looks like I put too much fluff in the last POV, don't you think?**

**Rin: Way over load.**

**Len: No, I think it's still no enough.**

**Me: Shut up pervert.**

**Len: You have no right to call me that.**

**Rin: Well I do!**

**Len: … Fine, you won.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thanks ^^, I know there are some errors in my previous chapter, sorry.**

**Pikachu(Guest): Thanks for reviewing, I would keep up with both stories, especially on this one.**

**XxK-KagamixX: ^^, I got the idea from 'Love is War', the song gets the credit too! **


	3. Chapter 3- Savor

**Thanks for the readers that review for this story, I was really excited! Oh yeah, to the Len x Rin fans out there, I would support them forever! (o^0^o)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Miku's POV**

I sat down on the couch while sipping the red wine in mine hands and glance down at Rui who is bowing down to me.

"How is Rei doing?" I asked her. Rei is one of my best guards, but he flirts too much. Comparing to his cold hearted sister Rui, Rei is far away to satisfy me.

"Boss, Rei didn't kill Rin Kagamine, but he has protected the yellow jewel." I frown and put down the red wine on the nearby table.

"I knew I can't count on him" I crossed by arms and send a glare to Rui, it's not her fault that she has a failure twin.

"No boss, even though Rei didn't kill her, she seems to be hurt" I smiled a little, at least Rei did something.

"Rui, get ready, you and Rei would be attending that brat's school. Spy on her, attack her if you can" Rui looked shocked and stood up.

"But boss, aren't you attending that school already?" I picked up my glass of red wine and brought it to my lips.

"It's not enough, we need more eyes and more hands, you can leave now" She went out the door and I picked up my teal phone. I contacted Lily to see if she have deal that boy.

"Lily, is that boy done yet?" I sipped from my glass again hoping for a yes.

"Sorry boss, someone attempt to escape with him" I frown with her answer. I wasn't satisfied, not at all.

"Boss, do you want me to follow him?"

"No, we have a larger target to get" I hand off right after that call. Rin Kagamine, you are doomed. I looked over to my drawer where a photo of a young boy stands with blond hair tied in a ponytail. I smiled, if only he have eyes for me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, no; this is not my room at all. My room is small and yellow, this room is huge and almost everything in it is pink. I narrowed my eyes in disgust and I finally notice that this room belongs to someone rich.

"So I see you are awake" I turn my head to see a boy with blond hair in a small ponytail. I believe I have seen him somewhere.

"You look familiar; may I ask who are you?" He sighed and put both of his hands behind his neck.

"Don't you think you have seen me in your class before, or even heard about me?" I looked at him in a confused way. It's true that I don't pay attention to my classmates and other gossips at class, but I don't think I know him, so I shook my head.

"I knew it; my name is Len Kagamine, nice to meet you"

"Wait, we have the same surname?" It's not common for people who have the surname Kagamine, and I guess he is in a rich family.

"Nice to meet you Len sama, my name is Rin Kagamine. Thanks for saving me" I greeted him.

"You don't need to introduce yourself, I know you."

"How do you know me? I suppose that you are popular, so you couldn't possibly know me" Even though I don't pay attention to others, I do suppose that popular people won't notice me since I hardly ever talked. Before he responded to my answer, he lets out a chuckle.

"Well well, I knew that you are that kind of girl that underestimates others easily. Telling you, I always watch you everywhere" I let out a gasp, did he know my secret or did he heard my conversation with Luka?

"Are you a s-stalker?" He sweat dropped like the ones in anime and looked at me seriously.

"Do I look like a stalker to you?" I wanted to nod yes but he saved me so I didn't show him any sign.

"Fine, it's okay. But Rin chan, I need to ask you something, is it alright with you?"

"It depends" I hoped it's nothing about me being an agent or something.

"I was wondering if you have something to do with the mystery girl on the newspaper" My eyes went wide but I tried to calm myself down so it won't seem suspicious.

"What? No way, I am weak and that mystery girl must be really sneaky and fast" I lied but some sweat began rolling down my forehead. Len looked at me suspiciously but got distracted when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Len yelled and went downstairs. I followed him and he opened the door, there stands a tall girl and a boy on her shoulders. Then I notice he was Rinto.

"Nii- san?" The girl looked at Rinto and smiled at me.

"So he's your brother, I think he fainted so he needs to stay here for a while" She put him down on the couch and sit down on another couch.

"Lenka where did you find him?" Len asked her. I think she's his sister since they look very alike.

"Well I was driving and I wasn't paying attention which caused me to crash into a factory wall but there's that boy there fainted already."

"I told you to pay attention while driving, you just won't listen" Len started to argue with her. Wait a second, so Rinto already fainted while he is in the factory? Shouldn't she have seen Lily or something?

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but did you see anyone in the factory?" She shook her head.

"No, he was the only one in that factory" That was strange, even though Lily is fast but how could she manage to get out. Lily might follow her to her house and her family might be harmed.

"Oh, forgot to introduce to you, my name is Lenka Kagamine, Len's sister"

"My name is Rin Kagamine, sorry that you have to take care of Rinto nii"

"Oh no, it's my pleasure to take care of him for you, but did you got hurt too?" I don't know how to explain to her for that, I can't say I was fighting the evil right?

"Lenka, I found her fainted outside a building" Len explained for me.

"Oh, you must be hurt too right?"

"No it's okay, don't worry about me" Lenka nod and mention Len to carry Rinto up to his room. I hope everything will be okay.

* * *

**Me: So I guess this chapter is a little boring huh?**

**Rin: I guess so, but at least I get to meet Len.**

**Len: So you mean you wanted to see in the first place huh?**

**Rin: In your dreams.**

**Len: Hey that was a little too cruel!**

**Me: Go fight somewhere else, reviews next!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**XxK-KagamixX: LOL, I guess I made Rei a little too flirty, but hey I made your wish come true right?!**

**Pikachu (Guest): I agree with you that Rei is a pervert, maybe I could more flirty moments of Rei if you like. Oh and yes, we are going to see Rei in later chapters. For your ideas for the story, Rinto is not in school anymore so I'm going to let both spy on Rin.**

**Maya Ria: Thank you! For your advice I would put more fluff in it if I can, but I promise there would be more.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thanks, we all love Rin and Len don't we? Like I used to say, even if they are twins, I would still support them.**


	4. Chapter 4- Identity Found!

**Reviews, reviews and more reviews! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! (I don't have a valentine this year again T^T)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids, and you should know who own them.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Len's POV**

Lenka let me carry Rinto up the stairs and into the guest room, trust me, this guy looks skinny but he is really heavy. I carried him onto the bed and let him lay down.

"Ow Lenka, do you know how heavy he is?" I rubbed my back and sat on the bed edge.

"That's why I want you to carry him, I'm a girl for pete's sake" She put her hand on her hips.

"But Lenka, you are older than me by 5 years" She stayed silent and I glared at her.

"Well?" I tapped my foot and glare at her in annoyance.

"Um, it doesn't matter on the age, I'm still a girl after all" I sweat dropped.

"But Len, this is not the reason why I asked you to be here" She started.

"So what is the topic about now?"

"Rin" I froze there on my spot.

"Why are we talking about Rin? Aren't we supposed to talk about her brother?" She shook her head.

"No way. I am just worried about you. You are supposed to have a girlfriend now and you still haven't" I looked at her in a confused way.

"I don't think you are supposed to be talking" Lenka turned bright red and punched me playfully.

"I don't care, but now since there is finally a chance for you, you should take advantage of it, go go go!" She pushed me out of the room and let me stumble out the door.

"Geez, she don't need to be like that" I walk down the stairs to meet Rin sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Rin, were we making you wait too long?" She looked at me and shake her head.

"Is nii-san okay?" I nod my head and walk over to the couch. I haven't notice a magazine on the floor and slip on it.

"Ah!" I shouted and fell onto the couch and right on Rin. We were on the couch in a very awkward position. Rin is on the couch with me on top on her. My hands are in between her arms.

We stayed silence for a long time until Rin cleared her throat. I jumped off her and sat beside her.

"I-I sorry about that" I blushed a little. Wait, I never blushed right?! Oh my god make that blush go away!

"No it's okay" I looked at her and saw a tiny slight of blush on her face. In my heart I felt it pumping around and the blood rushing to my cheeks again. As I was blushing, I was interrupted by a voice from Rin's pocket.

"Agent K." I stared at her pocket. Agent? What agent?

"What was that?" Rin stare at me back and shook her hands.

"I-It was nothing" The voice came again from her pockets.

"Agent K. Are you there?" My eyes went blank and I pointed my finger at her.

"Y-You are a-an agent?" She laughed and stood up.

"Don't you ever speck about this to anyone" She said to me.

"B-But why?"

"Your family might be harmed or even be killed" My eyes went wide for not believing in her.

"No way, we can actually help you." She shook her head and sat down again.

"There is no way to help, except for one way"

"What is it?"

"Please, please keep this a secret" I looked at her pleading eyes but have no choice but to nod my head.

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

I woke up in a strange room that is all tidy and neat. Strange, my room was never neat. I sat up to be met by a blond hair girl in a ponytail.

"Ah, you're awake?!" I nod my head.

"Who are you?" I stare at her. She is really pretty and she looked like someone famous.

"Oh me? I am Lenka Kagamine, nice to meet you" She bowed and I froze. Lenka Kagamine? The famous Lenka Kagamine?!

"Wait? You are the famous one?" She nod her head.

"So I know your name is Rinto Kagamine, your sister is downstairs waiting for you" I stood up and went out the door and then downstairs. Rin and a boy was sitting on the couch talking about something.

"Rin!" She turn her head and smiled in surprise.

"Rinto nii!" She ran to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm okay, how about you?" She shook her head but then her face turned serious.

"Rinto nii, we have a problem."

"What happened?"

"Someone knows my identity" I gasped and give her a look for her to tell me who is it.

"The person is that boy sitting on the couch" I peered over Rin's shoulders to see a boy with blond hair in a tiny ponytail.

"What should we do with him?" I whispered to her.

"There is no other choice, but to protect him"

* * *

**Me: Okay, so that's the chapter, I'm so sorry for having it so short!**

**Len: You should have let it be at least 900 words.**

**Rin: Shut up shota boy, you should at least feel bad for her.**

**Len: I'm not a shota and why should I?**

**Rin: She doesn't have a valentine, again.**

**Me: Please stop mentioning it TT^TT**

* * *

**Reviews**

**XxK-KagamixX: Hehe, I felt like I'm a magician making kids' wishes come true. But it's okay for you to scream, I would scream too if I was the one that is reading it.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Your wish will come true in later chapters, because no way in hell I'm going to ship Len with Miku. I rather see Miku with Kaito than having her with Len.**

**Pikachu (Guest): Fluffy moments will come, but I put one in this chapter too even thought it was short, gomen. You don't need to be embrassed, I loved it when readers give me some ideas. Thanks! ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5- That Pervert

**Yay, reviews are coming! It's a good thing that the reviews for this fanfic are actually a lot more than the last fanfic I have. Thanks for the reviews! XD**

**Disclaimer: (I'm kinda getting tired of this) If I own the vocaloids I would live in a mansion right now, so, no.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Len's POV**

Okay, a new day of school equals another day of hell. See, I know equations too right? So yesterday Rin and her brother went home leaving me in a world of boredness. I know it's not a word.

I was walking to school by myself ignoring the girls on the street looking at me.

"Lenny-kun!" I shivered at that tone. This tone could only mean one person, that total diva. Miku attacked me from behind and snuggled my back with her nose.

"What do you want Hatsune?" I asked her coldly causing her to give me a look. I look away with disgust; I swear I would puke if I could.

"What? Can't I hug my favorite boy?" She hugged me tighter.

"Sorry to tell you Hatsune, but I'm every girls' favorite boy" I tried to push her off but she tighten her grasp which lead me to give up.

"Can I walk with you to school?" She gives me her puppy eyes that nearly made me faint from disgust. I give her a glare but she doesn't back off even though every girl does when I give them a glare.

"What do you think?" Miku continued smiling and begins to pull me to school.

"I would take that as a yes" She giggled and continued dragging me to school.

"What?! No, take your hands off! Someone, help me!" I screamed and tried to shake her hands off, which everyone knows it wouldn't work. So my way to school is by Miku dragging me.

When I finally reach school, Miku went to her class as I went to my class. Rin is already there reading a book.

"Hey Len, I heard you were pulled to school by Miku huh?" Kaito puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mention it, that scene was horrible!" I pretend to puke while Gakupo walks over laughing.

"Maybe I should ship you with Miku" I felt my face turned green from disgust but then I find my way to get revenge on Gakupo.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should tell Luka on how you felt" Gakupo turned red and he kept silent pretty long. Suddenly, Kiyoteru Sensei walked in making me sit down.

"Students, today we have 2 new students, please come in" 2 students opened the door and walked in. There is a boy and a girl, they look like siblings.

"My name is Rei Kagene, nice to meet you" He winked at the girls than he looked at Rin. Rin looked pale and the girls all went crazy from his wink.

"Rui Kagene" She said and stopped right there. Everyone sweat dropped, guess she doesn't like to talk that much. I glared at Rei, I don't know why but I don't like that jack ass.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Wait, why is that pervert here in my class?! Well, at least I got to see what does his sister looks like, and she looks cold.

"Rei, you can sit next to Ms. Kagamine over there" Kiyoteru Sensei pointed to me. I looked to my right a notice there was a spare seat. I panicked and bit my lips. Damn, I'm doomed.

That pervert blew a whistle and walk over to me. I give him a look of disgust but his grin grew wider. He sat down and put down his bag.

"We met again huh?" He whispered to me and blew my ear. I shivered and turn my hands into a fist.

"I'm getting you back for this" I growl at him but he kept smiling, what an idiot.

"Rui, you can sit next to Mr. Kagamine" Kiyoteru Sensei pointed to Len and Rui walked toward Len. My heart felts pain in it, it's the first time I have felt like this. What is this feeling?

Class starts but I kept feeling a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned around to found Rei staring at me. I ignored him and found Rui glaring at me. I shivered again and tried to ignore her glares. If glares could kill, I would become a puddle of goo right now.

"Rin Kagamine, what is the answer for number 6?" Kiyoteru Sensei asked me and I stood up. I look at the question; 879 – x4 = 787.

"X equals 23" I said to him and he turned back to the board continuing the lesson. Even though I tried to concentrate on the lesson, I could still felt Rui glaring at me.

(Time Skipped- Lunch Time)

I got up and packed my books and head to the cafeteria to meet Luka at our usual table, but suddenly an arm stopped me from going to the cafeteria. I looked up, Rui Kagene.

"Oh hello Kagene san, what might I do for you" I faked a smile for her but she kept glaring at me.

"Don't try to make me soft Kagamine. I'm not Rei, you can't fool me" She said to me but Rei pulled her back and whispered something in her ear. She nod and walk away.

"Are you going to pay for that I saved you from Rui?" He smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I looked at him coldly but then he lean in and kissed my cheek. I gasped and raise my hand to slap him.

"Bastard! Pervert! Idiot!" I screamed at him and ran away. I ran out to the halls and bump into someone. I raise my head to see Len.

"Sorry" I said to him holding back my tears. He helped me up and help dust my skirt, he then look at me.

"What happened?" I shook my head but my tears still fell down from my eyes. Len wiped my tears away and lead me to somewhere. I didn't resist, when did I suddenly trusted him?!

* * *

**Me: Okay, a new chapter done in 2 hours.**

**Rin: Damn, I hate that pervert.**

**Rei: You mean me?**

**Me: Wait, when are you here?!**

**Rei: Oh, Len went to the bathroom.**

**Rin: Why would he replace himself for you?!**

**Me: Never mind, reviews next.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**XxK-KagamixX: Sorry for the mistakes I made, I'm bad at grammars. Even though I'm Asian, I not that smart. It's good to know that you like that chapter! J**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Well since everyone loves fluff, I give them a favor and put some fluff in this chapter too, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- New Job and New Partner

**Hehe, sorry for not updating sooner guys, Jessie here is sick and my sisters are hogging my laptop. Good thing my laptop is back and I could update again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids, actually, I did one time in my dream.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I let Len pull me up the stairs but there are tears in my eyes so I have no idea where we are heading to.

"Len, where are you taking me?" He gives no response so I tried to take my hand off but he held it tightly.

"Somewhere you have never been before" He opened the door and I was welcomed by a ray of sunshine clearing my tears. I opened my eyes and found us on the roof top.

"Len, you know that we aren't supposed to be here right?" Len walked next to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really care about the rules" I thought about what he said and smirked to my next sentence.

"Wow, that explains your grades" He blushes and began to wave his hands around furiously.

"S-Shut up! Don't talk about my grades ever again!" I snickered at his reaction and lay down my body next to the door.

"Len, I could tutor you if you want" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, please Rin" I smiled back and forgot all about what Rei did to me.

"So Rin, could you tell me why were you crying?" Len asked me and I could felt tears filling up my eyes again.

"It's Rei"

"What did he do to you? I never seen you cry" I wipe the tears away and looked at him.

"He kissed me on the cheek" I heard him laugh but I didn't get angry at him.

"That's it? You shouldn't cry just for that you know" I shake my head for what he had said.

"Boys are all bastards. You never know what they would do if they got close to you. That kiss on the cheek is such an insult to me" I start to cry harder thinking about that kiss again. It's all because of my dad. He left mom and us alone for wealthy and that woman. But mom never hated him, she always keep saying how she loved him and how he would come back for us again. It's because of dad so mom is so ill. I hate him, he is the biggest bastard in the world.

"Cam I borrow your shoulder?" I ask him.

"Of course, why not" He give space for me on his shoulder and I lay my head on his shoulder. He is so warm, so close. I felt safe around him. I always felt safe around Rinto, but this feeling is different. It's better.

"You're so warm Len" I could felt his body burning up.

"W-What are you talking about?" I chuckled and start to feel sleepy.

"Rin, aren't you tried of your daily life like this?" I nod my head to his words.

"Well I heard that you are finding a work, my house could use a maid, do you want to work?" My eyes opened and I looked at him.

"Really? I would love to take that job!" I nearly jumped but I decide to put my head back on his shoulder.

"Of course, my bedroom was always dirty and I don't felt like cleaning my room" I laugh and poke his nose with my finger.

"What a lazy boy you are"

"Hey, don't compete lazy with me, because I'm too lazy to compete with you" We both end up laughing on the ground.

"Hey Rin, can I be an agent with you?" I gasp at his request but I didn't say no to it.

"Why would you want to be an agent with me? Do you even know how dangerous it is?" He didn't seem to care about what I had said.

"It shouldn't be that dangerous right? I also wanted Miku out already, she irradiates me" I laughed at his comment and nod my head.

"Does that mean that I could join in?" I thought about that for a second and nod my head again.

"It's not my choice; Haku would have to say so"

"Who is Haku?" Len questioned.

"Haku? Oh, she's my boss" Before I could continue on the information the bell rang and we went downstairs. As I was about to go to class, Len stick a piece of paper in my hands.

"Go to my house after school" He said to me.

* * *

**Me: So I guess that's it, pretty short huh?**

**Len: I think it's good enough.**

**Rin: I think the fluff is not enough.**

**Me: Never mind, next is the reviews.**

**Reviews!**

**XxK-KagamixX: Well I know that some people don't like Miku with Len so I made her a fan girl. Yes, Rei the pervert is still flirting.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thanks for supporting me ^_^. Oh and sorry for not updating, gomen.**

**Pikachu: Thanks, I will be updating 2 Kingdoms 1 Heart but not as often as this story. Thanks for supporting me. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7- Father?

**Hi again everybody! So happy to see more reviews every day, so happy! :3 So let's get the story started. Oh, forgot to tell you guys, my OC Kirameki would be in it, surprise!**

**Kirameki (My OC): Um, J-Jessie doesn't own the v-vocaloids.**

**Hikari (My other OC): Stop being shy Kirameki.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was running home to tell nii-chan the news; someone was kind enough to accept me for a job! I arrive at home and opened the door.

"I'm home!" No one seems to be home until I heard a groan from the kitchen. Mom pokes her head out from the kitchen and stares at me in surprise.

"Rin-chan! Sorry I didn't know you are home, I'm going to make snacks right now" She said as she was about to go in the kitchen again. I ran to the kitchen and tried to stop her from stressing herself.

"No mom! I could make my own snacks, you go rest okay?" Mom shook her head and continues to the fridge.

"No, your dad will come back, I need to prepare for something" I looked at her in shock and was about to yell because of that man.

"Mom, he's not coming back anymore! He leaved us for that woman and it's his decision!" Mom shook her head and I helped her to her room.

"Leon…" She said as I was about to leave. My hands turn into a fist as I heard my mom call his name. That bastard, I would never let him around mom again. I leaved a note on the table to tell Rinto that I'm going to Len's house.

After leaving the house I went straight to 202 Crypton Street to meet Len. I still remember his house or mansion I should say. I rang his doorbell and a purple hair girl in a maid suit appeared in front of me.

"A-A visitor? M-Master never told me there would be a visitor"

"Oh, I'm not a visitor; I'm here to apply for a job. Len wants me to come today" She nod her head and open the door to let me in. Even though I have been here once, I'm still amazed by his house. Suddenly a lady walked down the stairs. To my surprise, she is not Lenka.

"Kirameki who is she?" The lady asked the girl politely waiting for the girl to answer.

"Mistress Miriam, Len-sama has asked her to come to apply a job"

"Is that so? Len!" The lady called Len down, after a minute or so, Len was running down the stairs seeing me.

"Ah, Rin! So you did come. Mother, this is my classmate; she wants to apply for a job, please?"

"Well, the only job we have here is being a maid; we do have Kirameki and Hikari"

"But mother, my room is always messy and I don't feel like cleaning" The lady sigh and nod a yes. She then went upstairs while she left Len grinning ear to ear.

"Kirameki, can you show her around, she would be a maid from now on" Len said winking to me. I could felt my face burning when I turn around from him. Len went upstairs and the girl tugs me on the arm.

"H-Hello, my name Kirameki, what is your name?" So her name is Kirameki, I think she knows about the guy they mention Hikari.

"My name is Rin; do you know who they were talking about when they mention Hikari?"

"H-Hikari? He is the butler of this mansion" She answered me as we began to walk to different rooms.

"Wow, won't you ever get tired of that much cleaning?" Kirameki smiled at me and shook her head.

"Actually no. We never have much guest before. Mistress Miriam and Master Leon would often go on business trip" Wait, did she said Leon?

"Um, did you say Leon, as in Leon Kagamine?" Kirameki nod her head.

"Do you know Master Leon? If you do, I could bring you to him if you want" Kirameki smiled while I faked a smile and nod my head. I do wish the Leon they are talking about is not my father.

Kirameki brought me to the second floor and to a golden yellow door. She knocks on the door and with the master's permission she open the door and let me in.

"Master, I brought a girl that seems to know you" She said. The man waves his hands motioning her to leave. She leaves the room which leaves me with the man. He turns around to see me with a shocked face.

"R-Rin?" He choked out. I think I saw some tears streaming down his cheeks.

"…" I kept quiet and let him start the conversation.

* * *

**Me: So I guess that was it, pretty short huh?**

**Rin: I guess so.**

**Len: At least Rin gets to be my maid.**

**Rin: Don't forget about Hikari and Kirameki.**

**Len: Oh shut up.**

**Reviews!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you! w Oh and don't say such a thing, your writing is really great too! It was better than the first fanfiction I have.**


	8. Chapter 8- A Family?

**So let's get this straight; Leon is Rin's father and Len's father which made them half siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Rin's POV**

I can't believe it; this is my father standing in front of me! This is the man that once hurt my mother's feelings! Wait, so does that make me and Len siblings?

"R-Rin, why are you here?" He asked me while I just stare at him coldly.

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you this question" He said nothing but stare at the ground looking guilty, but I'm not going to forgive him.

"Sorry Rin, I can explain this. I leave you and your mother for a reason" He started again.

"Explanation? I think your reason is because you wanted wealth and fame all to yourself! You won't want to be with mother is because she is poor isn't it?!" I screamed at him. He continued looking at the ground.

"No, I love Lola more than you think Rin. I doing this for you and your mother's good" He explained to me.

"I was once a worker for Miriam and she has a crush on me. I told her I had a family and I love them very much. Still, she never gave up. Miriam got me drunk and brought me to a room. Soon, we did something that made me regret it. I was about to leave until she used a recorder to blackmail me. If I won't be with her, you, Rinto, and your mother wouldn't be here." So that explains why…

"B-But I still don't get about the part about the kids. When you met Miriam, Rinto is already born right?" Yes, I was just getting curious.

"This is hard to explain, so Lenka is Miriam's child before she met me and Rinto is Lola's child before I met Miriam. After a few years, Lola has you in her stomach. But after that accident, Miriam got pregnant. And the one in her stomach is Len" I nod my head and heard a gasp behind the door. Outside the door there is Len covering his mouth.

"L-Len? You heard everything?" Dad asks him and Len nod.

"Please Len, but keep this a secret from your mother, don't let her know you know about this. You too Rin" We both nod and went out the door.

"So does that make you my nee-san?" Len asked me.

"I guess so, but I'm the nee-san that is older than you by a few days" I snickered.

**Len's POV**

Great, just great. The girl I like is my sister. Half-sister I supposed. But still, she has some of my family's blood in her! Does that mean incest? Before I could continue in my thinking, someone knock my door.

"Come in" I said standing up with hope it wouldn't be Rin. Too bad, it is Rin. But the thing that gives her more attention is that she is wearing a maid suit! A black and white frilly dress up to her thighs with black shoes and a white frilly headband.

"Oh, h-hey Rin" I said blushing. Wait, why am I blushing?! She's my sister for the love of bananas!

"Wow, when you said your room is messy, you mean it" Rin said pointing at my room. I turn around to face a room with paper on the ground and my used clothes piled on the floor. My bed is messy with my blanket halfway on the floor. I swear I just saw my homework that was supposed to due 2 weeks ago under my bed.

"Well, I don't expect to be that messy" I said giving her a fake laugh. Rin sigh and start cleaning up the papers under the table. She took a look at the papers and gives a frown.

"So that explains why you always got bad grades" She said holding up the pile of papers. I look closer to find out that these papers are the projects sensei gives us.

"Oh, so that's where these papers went, I was finding them the whole time!" I lied and give Rin another laugh. She rolled her eyes and continues on cleaning my room. I got bored of seeing her cleaning so I decide to lay on my bad playing with my i-pad. After a good 30 minutes, the vacuum suddenly went off.

"Hmm, are you done?" I asked looking up to find a brand new room. The papers are gone and the clothes are in the closet and the other garbage is nowhere to be found.

"Wow, how did you manage to do all of that by yourself?" I asked her looking amazed.

"Huh? Why are you amazed? Don't Kirameki help you clean your room?" I shook my head.

"Well as you see, the only people we have here is Kirameki and Hikari. Mother thinks she doesn't need more servants and maids because there are very few guests that come here. So Kirameki doesn't have time to clean my room"

"But if Kirameki is busy, doesn't Hikari have time?"

"If Kirameki doesn't have time, then Hikari won't have time either" Rin had her mouth in a 'O' shape and nod her head.

"Hey Rin, do you want to hear some gossip?" I asked her. Rin nod her head and I began to lean in close.

"I heard that Kirameki and Hikari are dating" Rin looked shocked puts her hand on her mouth.

"So what about me and Kirameki Len-sama?" I heard my name to find a blond boy in a butler suit.

"H-Hikari?"

**Me: Well I have nothing to say so let's move on to the reviews**

**Reviews:**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: So yeah, Len is related to Rin now. But don't be upset, they would be okay. It is kind of confusing of how Len is Rin's agent assistance, Rin is Len's maid, and they are half siblings. Wow…**


	9. Chapter 9- Hikari and Kirameki

**Thanks to all the people who review, Jessie loves you all! Let's continue to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the vocaloids.**

**Rin's POV**

A boy in a butler suit with blond hair is in the doorway, so he is Hikari.

"I repeat what about me and Kirameki?" He asked again looking annoyed. I look over to Len; I swear he is sweating so hard that he's sitting in his own puddle of sweat. If he can't say it, I will replace him.

"Len thought that you and Kirameki are dating" Hikari starts to turn red after I said my sentence.

"W-What? Who are you anyway?" I don't know if I should trust him and say my true identity.

"I'm Rin, Len-sama's new maid"

"Huh, but I thought Mistress Miriam isn't hiring maids anymore" Hikari said.

"Well mother is now" Len said cutting in.

"Anyways, Hikari, what is your relationship with Kirameki" I asked him. Hikari starts to turn red and keep silent for a moment.

"K-Kirameki and I are childhood friends, and I start to like her since we are a child" He said turning redder each word he said.

"So it is a one side love huh?" Len snickered while Hikari pouts.

"Hey! It could be possible that she likes me back right?" Yeah, 50 50 chance.

"Hikari, do you want us to help you with Kirameki?" Hikari looked at me and starts to nod his head. I smiled and walk out the door on my search of Kirameki.

**Kirameki's POV**

I was in the living room dusting the vases and the tables and other furniture. It was a peaceful time until I heard someone calling me.

"Kirameki!" I turn around to see Rin down the hallway caughting her breath. She run to me and rest her hand on my shoulder.

"R-Rin –chan, did you just run all the way here?" She nod and pant at same time.

"Y-You never *pant* told me *pant* that it's a maze here" She said trying to pant and talk at the same time.

"So what is it you want to talk about Rin-chan?"

"Oh just call me Rin, I just want to talk about Hikari" I turn red a little and turn away.

"H-Hikari? Why would you want to talk about him?" Rin smiled and turn to look at me.

"I heard that you and Hikari are childhood friends so what do you think about him?" I turn redder of Rin's question.

"H-He's a nice guy. He is always by my side and protecting me" I tried my best to avoid her questions about Hikari. I don't mean I don't like him; it's just that I have liked him a long time. But I know he won't like a shy girl like me.

"So Kirameki, what do you think Hikari as? A brother or a lover?"

"H-Huh? W-Why would you ask that? Of course it would be a brother" I said faking a laugh. I felt bad for lying to her.

"Is that so? I felt bad for Hikari" She said sighing. That did it, I have to tell her my secret.

"Wait Rin! If I tell you would you keep it a secret?" Rin smirked and stop sighing.

"I knew that would make you spill the beans" She laughs leaving me sweat dropping. So that was just an act?

"Forget about the acting part, just tell me about him" Rin began shaking my shoulders.

"Ok ok, stop shaking me and I will tell you" Rin stops and waits patiently for me to tell her. I took a deep breath and was about to open my mouth before Len-sama burst into the room.

"Rin! It's Miku, she's right outside with Rei and Rui!" Rin turn to Len with a wide eye. Wait, who is Miku? Who is Rui and Rei?

"Okay Len, be right there." She stood up with her back facing me.

"Kirameki, when I come back, you better tell me your secret" And she ran off with Len-sama.

**Me: Sorry with the short chapter! But let's continue to the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you, you're my bestie too. I agree with you what you said with Miriam, I think I write too mean about her. I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10- Another Secert Revealed

**Yay, thanks to the reviews I'm getting everyone! Eventually, the big test is coming in April so I won't have much time to update. Gomen everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say this right?**

Chapter 10

**Rin's POV**

Len and I were running to the front of the mansion, but who knows that his house is so god damn large?!

"Jeez, Len why is the mansion so big, they should have it smaller" I made a comment on the mansion. Is it rude or is it just stating the truth?

"If it's not huge then it's not called a mansion, dear 'sister'" He said stretching the word sister. I glare at him while he chuckled. I wonder how am I related to this doofus, no offense.

It took us 10 minutes to reach the door and by the time we are there, we were catching our breaths. Miku, Rei, and Rui were standing there with a confused face. But then Miku made a fan girl squeal.

"Kyyyaaa! I hardly get to see Len in a tired mode, it's a treasure!" She pulls out her teal phone taking about 20 pictures.

"Pant stop pant taking pant the photos pant" Len said trying his best to breath. Rei smirked and he walks over to me. He grabs my chin and made me look at him, since I have a hard time breathing I have no energy to fight against him.

"Well well, what do we have here, a tired hime-sama?" He asked smirking wider. I turn my head to see Rui glaring at me. Why is she glaring at me? Does she like Rei or something? I snap out of my thoughts when Len slaps Rei's hand off my chin then he hugged me close.

"Don't you dare get close to my sister!" Miku and Rei's eyes got wide like saucers.

"Step sister" I corrected Len. After a moment, Miku frown as well as Rei.

"Oh no, if I married Len one day, does that mean I will be related to you?" She said putting her hands on her hips glaring at me, well; I pretty much glare her back.

"Ugh, I have to live with this spoiled kid? Oh hell no, I just want to be with my Rinny" Rei said pulling me close.

"Who are you calling the spoiled kid?" Len glares about to punch Rei in the face.

"Whoever starts it is the spoiled one" Rei said hugging me tighter. Len looked like he's about to explode.

"That's it, you're going down today!" Len screamed whipping out his gun I give him. Just in case you ask, I give Len his spy suit with his equipment. I'm telling you, he is so hot in that suit, wait, did I just call my 'step brother' hot?!

"So you wanna start this war? Whatever dude" Rei said letting go of me and pull out his gun.

"Looks like this war finally start, Rei, Rui, I expect good news from you two" Miku said as a helicopter lowers a ladder for her to climb up. After Miku flew away, Rui step up to me and pull out her gun.

"You will pay for what you did" She said grinding her teeth. I look at her in a confused way.

"Wait what? I didn't do anything right? Unless you are jealous" I said adding a little tone of tease. Rui blushed a little but it went away quickly.

"Shut up!" She shouts pulling the trigger. I easily dodge out of the way from the bullet causing the war to start. Man, that bullet is just like Fort Sumter which causes the Civil War to start.

Before I know it, Len and Rei are shooting bullets at each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Damn" Len shouted hitting his gun. Looks like he ran out of bullets. Since I wasn't paying attention to my opponent, Rui aim the gun to my forehead, she was smiling evilly.

"This war is faster than I thought, say good bye Rin Kagami" Rui spats ready to pull the trigger. Len was screaming my name but Rei was stopping him to come over. Rei has an upset and scared face on his face too.

I shut my eyes waiting for the bullet to crack my skull. To my surprise, Rui screamed which caused to open my eyes. Rinto was holding a gun pointing at Rui and behind him is a black limo. I look at Rui who has been shot in the arm.

"Rui!" Rei scream running over to her. He carries her in a bride style glaring at Rinto. "You will pay for this" He said coldly and he ran away carrying Rui.

"Are you guys okay?" Lenka asked stepping out of the car. Len and I stare at her trying to hide our gun.

"N-Nee-san, it's not what you think it looks like" Len said trying to explain to Lenka. Lenka chuckled and wave her hands.

"No need to hide it from me, Rinto told me your identity Rinny" She said pointing at Rinto who is trying to hide from me.

"What?! Rinto how dare you betray me like that!" Rinto winced from my tone but glare at me.

"Well, you betray me as well" He said calmly. Well, he has a point so I didn't argue much.

"Wait nee-san, how do you meet Rinto?" Len asked Lenka while I nod with his question.

"Well, the company Rinto works at is owned by father, but he give it to me so I am Rinto's boss" She said putting her hands on her hip looking all proud.

"Even though she is my boss, she is my spy assistant" Rinto said causing Lenka to frown.

"No need to be down Lenka nee, I'm Len's maid but he's my assistant" I said making Len frown this time.

"Wait, did you just call me Lenka nee?" Lenka asked me. Man, this is going to be a long story. So I told them the whole story with them nodding as I was talking.

"So you got it now?" I asked catching my breath.

"Um, no" They said nervously rubbing the back of their neck. Well, I almost fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Line Break **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jessie: So, I pretty much made Rinto and Lenka stupid huh?**

**Rinto: Yes, and you will pay for it!**

**Lenka: Calm down, jeez.**

**Rinto: Shut up.**

**Jessie: Fine, I will pay you with 2 crafts of oranges.**

**Rinto: Deal.**

**Jessie: My poor wallet. T^T**

_**Reviews**_

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Yes, go Kagamines! Hmm, I kinda want to hear revolution now, how about that sister?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm, nothing much to say right? So just enjoy this chapter, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: *Sipping tea* Oh, nothing much to say guys.**

Chapter 11

**Len's POV**

"So you are telling me that we are all step siblings except for you and Rinto with me and Len?" Lenka asked sitting in our circle. Rin nod after wiping her forehead which has sweat drop on it.

"Um, I still don't understand" Rinto said raising his hand.

"Ugh, kill me!" Rin scream as I hand her a water gun. "You're really going to kill me?"

"I'm being sarcastic" I giggled receiving a glare from her. I was about to fight her back when I heard a knock from the door.

"Um, Len and Lenka sama, I'm here to serve some tea" Kirameki said nervously.

"Aww, you don't have to be so shy around us you know" Lenka said trying to calm her down.

"I-I'll leave the tea here" Kirameki said leaving the tea on the table. After leaving the tea on the table, Kirameki walk out deciding to leave us alone.

"Back to the problem, can you please tell me the story all over again?" Rinto asked maybe trying to piss Rin off. Hey, that's what Lenka always do when she is bored.

"I wonder how you even pass college" Rin snorted earing a glare from Rinto.

"Um, Rinto- nii, if you don't really understand you can ask father" I said giving them a suggestion.

"Father? As in Leon Kagamine?" Rinto asked raising an eyebrow. I look to Rin who is blinking and waving her hands. I guess that means she don't mind?

"Yes, Leon Kagamine" Rinto's face turn red and trust me, it doesn't look like a blush to me. It looks more like a sight of anger.

"Where is his room?" He asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Um, the third floor" Right after I said that, Rinto got up and start running up the stairs. Rin and Lenka got up to chase after him so I follow them. Yeah, so much for a follower huh?

"Rinto-nii, calm down!" Rin scream speeding up with Rinto. As for me and Lenka, we are in the back. Hey, we are wealthy, who is going to waste their time running?

"How do they run that fast?" Lenka asked me trying to catch her breath.

"Practicing, duh!" I said rolling my eyes at her. To my surprise, she rolled her eyes back at me.

We are trying to catch Rinto but I heard father's door being bang open.

"Who is it intruding into my room?!" Father shouted sounding pissed.

"Leon Kagamine, I have finally found you" Rinto said calm and angrily. Oh shit…

* * *

**Rei's POV**

I was kneeling down in front of Miku sama with Rui next to me. Why is she here? Doesn't she know she is hurt?

"So I guess you failed right?" Miku-sama asked me and glaring at me at the same time.

"Y-Yes" I said nervously. I look up at her expecting a frown but she had a smirk. She slams her wine glass cup on the nearby table and stand up.

"Who do I punish first, you or Rui?" She said with her smirk wider on her face.

"No! Don't take Rui, take me! Rui is hurt bad enough!" I shouted but calm down a few seconds later.

"Onii-san…" I heard Rui said quietly. Miku walk over to me grabbing my shirt collar.

"So you want to play tough? Fine, I will let you go this time. Next time you are getting the punishment" She said letting me go and she walk back to her room. After Miku went away Rui came over and helps me up.

"Onii-san, why?" She said with some tears in her cute amber eyes. Wait, why did I call me sister cute?!

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You never care about me; many times you just leave me alone in the darkness and flirt with girls. Why, why do you even care about me now?!" She screamed making me flinched.

"No, you got it wrong Rui-"I said trying to explain but she cut me off. Rui pushed me and ran off to her room in the building. I stand there looking at the floor thinking what I did wrong.

"Rui, I'm sorry" I mumbled, but I know she can't hear me, no one can…

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I walk into my pink with teal strips room and dance around. I have pictures of Len everywhere. When I mean everywhere, I do mean everywhere. My alarm clock has a picture of Len, my bed and bed sheet have Len patterns, I even have a real life size Len doll! **(A/N: Yeah I got that from Yumerio Patissiere, I don't own anything though)** Jealous of me?

"Ahh, I'm back Len paradise!" I screamed. Yes, I name my room, don't everyone do that? **(A/N: Yeah, people who are obsessed with Len *cough* Tei *cough*)**

Suddenly my phone rang and I pick up to see the ID, Tei Sukone. Just in case you ask, Tei is the designer of this room. She made everything; you can say she is just like me, obsessed with Len.

"Hello?" I asked, whenever Tei calls, she would always introduce me new things she made about Len.

"Hey Miku-chan, I was wanting to make a wallpaper of Len, do you think I should make him naked with neko ears and tail?" She asked making my nose bleed.

"Yes! I would pay you double the price if you add me naked too sharing pocky with him" I said making the nose bleed faster.

"No problem boss!" She said before she hang up. After she hangs up, I put my hand to my nose to stop the blood from coming out again. Oh Len Kagamine, I would so make you mine, Rin Kagamine, you are so dead.

* * *

**As you can see, I changed my user name to OrangeCreme, so if you want to search me up, you can use the new one, just saying… So let's head to the reviews shall we?**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Yes, Rui is jealous, OMG! Don't worry, I would make Rin and Len together, they aren't true siblings so I guess it is okay. Rinto and Lenka should totally be together!**

**Thorn D. Cinni: Of course I will, thanks for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12- New student Reina

**Hi guys, I'm back. One of my friends in fanfic wants me to add her in the story so you will now see her in the story! Oh, Miku fans out there, I don't hate Miku, she's the one that introduce vocaloids so I wouldn't possibly hate her would I? I just don't like Miku x Len, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own the vocaloids…not!**

**Rin's POV**

Today is Monday, the most dreaded weekday. I walk into my class hearing my classmates whispering to each other.

"Hey, you know there is going to be a new student today?" One said.

"Oh course I knew dummy, is it going to be a girl or a boy?" The other one hissed to her friend. Shocking, I found myself very interested into this topic so I continued to hear them talk to each other until Kiyoteru Sensei came in.

"Quiet everybody; we will be having a new student today. Please come in" Kiyoteru sensei said pointing to the door. The door open and there is a girl with long brown hair with cute big brown eyes.

"Please introduce yourself"

"My name is Reina, nice to meet you!" Reina said loudly with a giant smile on her face. Hmm, she is different; normally students would stutter and blush if they were new.

"Don't you have a surname?" Person A asked raising his hand.

"I decide to keep it a secret!" She said remaining the smile on her face.

"How come you are so out going?" Person B asked.

"Because I am" She said still with her cheery smile. Damn, that girl is brave!

"Why-" Before Person C got the chance to ask the question, Kiyoteru sensei interrupted her.

"Okay, let's ask the questions after class, Reina-san, please sit next to Miki. Now turn to textbook page 356" The class groans and took out the heavy textbook. As for usual, I would start doodling in my book since I don't get the chance to sit next to the window. Rei next to me is extremely quiet today, such a weird day right?

(Lunch Time!)

As I was taking out my bento Rinto made for me, Len suddenly approaches me with a frown.

"I'm sorry Rin, I can't eat lunch with you today since Gakupo and Kaito wants to eat with me" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever, I'm eating with Luka anyway" I said with a huff. But there is a weird feeling in my heart since I can't be with him. Wait, what am I talking about?! I walk to the cafeteria to meet Luka.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Sorry but I can't be eating with you today, I have to tutor some first years. Bye!" She said running out the cafeteria. I sigh and walk outside and sit on a bench. Another boring day for me.

"Um, is anyone sitting here?" I heard a cheerful voice and I lift my head. In front of me there stands Reina. I shook my head and move a little over. At least I got company.

"So, what's your name?" Reina asked me. Wow, this girl is really different; other people would just ignore me and continue with their business.

"Rin Kagamine" I said not facing her, but she just continues to smile and opens her bento. I turn my head a little to see her bento which is colorful with different seafood and vegetables along with rice. Not only that, there are sausages and fried chickens in it too.

"Wow…" I whispered looking at my bento. Just some rice lazily scooped in the right with sesame on it. Some cut fried fish with some vegetable and eggs. Well, it's Rinto's cooking so he isn't good at decorating. I sigh looking at Reina's bento. It is just like the earth and the sky.

"I see you don't have a very good lunch, would you like some of mine Rin-chan?" Reina said looking over and smiling at me. My eyes grew wide and the edges of my lips curled. I nod happily and closed my bento in excitement.

"Ha, I knew that would caught your attention, but I would give you some! What would you like?" Reina said with a smile.

"Um, a sausage I guess" I said pointing at the sausage which is cut in an octopus. Reina nod and used her chopsticks to grab it for me. After she put it in my bento, I gobble it up quickly so she won't regret it.

"Oishī!" I screamed remembering the taste on my taste buds.

"Glad you like it" Reina chuckled which I ignored. I guess I made a new friend today huh?

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I hid behind the trees to see Rin Kagamine and a girl teasing each other and trading bentos. I growl and the hands tighten around the tree.

How dare she get so close to Len-sama?! Even if she is his stepsister I wouldn't allow it to happen. Just then, a vibrate came from my phone telling me there is a text.

**Is the wall paper done yet? –Miku-Sama**

I quickly reply back to her.

**Almost, just give me some time.**

I shut my phone and quickly run out the school. Oh Rin Kagamine, your death is soon to be mourn.

* * *

**Hi guys, it's me again. As you can see my username change so you can call me Orange or Crème. Apparently, if you want to call me by my nick name which is Jessie, I'm okay with it too. Now welcome to the new character, Reina!**

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Yeah, I guess I did it to Miku a little too much; I'm sorry Miku-chan! But as I told you, I have nothing against her. She is like a friend to me.**

**suika no sora07: Sure Miku is pretty obsessed, but as you can see, I told everyone I have nothing against Miku. Sure I will add some fluff to it in later chapters. Sorry for the wait!**


	13. Chapter 13- We met again

**Thanks to all the reviews, I love them all! Oh, and yes, the mystery person is Tei. Nice guess guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I own the vocaloids, Rin and Len would have been officially lovers now.**

* * *

**Leon's POV**

I sat on the chair putting my hand on my forehead. I can't believe what happen yesterday. I finally have met my biggest son which I only have been with him for some years. Yet, I hope we could have a great father and son time which didn't work out.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room sitting on my chair enjoying my dark coffee. While that is happening, the radio came on and a fabulous piece of Mozart's went on. Just then, the door was kicked open making me turn my head._

"_Who is it intruding into my room?!" I shouted glaring at the person outside the room. In front of me, there is a blond boy glaring at me. Strange, he looks like Rin and Len at the same time. Wait, is he…_

"_I finally found you Leon Kagamine" He said continuing glaring at me._

"_Rinto…" I said stepping up._

"_Don't get near me!" He screamed making my heart broke. _

"_It's me, your father!" I said trying to grab for him which he steps back._

"_You're not my father! No father of mine would leave me and Rin alone! No father of mine would even leave mother alone!" Rinto screamed slapping my hand away. I frown, why… why won't they understand I didn't mean to leave Lola alone?_

"_No Rinto, you don't get it, it's-" Before I get to finish what I was saying he cut me off._

"_Don't give me excuses!" He shouted and step up to me. Just then, Rin came in and wrap her arms around his body._

"_Onii-chan, you made a mistake! Father didn't mean to leave us alone!" She cried when Rinto glare at her._

"_You're standing up for him? Didn't you say you hated him what so ever?" His glare softens a bit._

"_Yes, I did say so. But this time he was right!" Rin screamed with some tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Let go Rin, I don't want to hurt you" Rinto said. His glare disappears and his voice softens._

"_No, please no!" Rin continues to scream tightening her grip._

"_Let go Rin, I don't want you to be involved in this." I said to her._

"_Don't you call her Rin! I will get you back later!" Rinto said helping Rin up and leave my room. I stood there not saying anything until Len and Lenka came in._

"_Father, are you okay?" Lenka asked me while I just nod my head with my bands covering my face._

"_Are you sure dad?" Len asked me. Again, I nod my head. But my heart hurts, my own children won't call me dad. That hurts, why…_

_After a few moments Len and Lenka decide to leave the room to give me some peace. I stood there thinking what I did wrong._

* * *

_Flashback End_

Today I decide to take a visit to Lola's house; I believe she didn't move yet due to her being really poor. I put on a blue collar shirt and black dress pants along with sneakers. I brought some cake with me to greet her as well. As I was going out the mansion my heart kept beating.

'How long was it when I divorce with Lola?' I asked myself while walking a block from the mansion. I turn to my right and then to left and kept walking for serial blocks. When I finally reach a dark yellow small house I felt a lump in my throat.

'Should I go meet her? Would she get mad at me?' I asked myself again. I struggle to ring the doorbell, but after a few minutes I finally rang the doorbell letting the ring fill the tiny house.

"Coming!" A familiar voice said while I stand there like a dummy. The door opens revealing Lola in a purple tank top and green sweatpants along with flip flops.

"Leon…" She said quietly which I could still could hear.

"Hi Lola" I said putting on a smile. I haven't seen her for a long time still she is gorgeous.

"Mind if we talk inside?" I asked her making her cut out of her daydreaming… so adorable!

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness, please step inside. Sorry if it's too small" Lola said with a tiny slight of blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Lola's POV**

I let Leon in as I felt a weird feeling in my chest. I guess I still love him even though I know he belongs to Miriam. I watch him place his shoes on the shelve and walk into the living room and I follow him.

"Ah, this place still hasn't change!" He said with a smile on his face. I smile with him, I don't know why but when he smiles I smile with him.

"Let me go get some snacks" I said turning my way to the kitchen.

"No it's okay, I brought some cake" He said grabbing my arm. I felt a blush creeping up my face with the contact of his fingers on my skin.

"T-That's nice of you. Here let me prepare some tea with the cake" I said taking the box of cake with me to the kitchen.

I set out some fine china plates while putting the tea pot on the stove. I hardly use the china plates unless it's for visitors. I open the box to find it was orange crème cake. **(A/N: Yes I got my username from that. I love everything that is orange crème!)**I smiled, he still remembers that I love this cake. Eventually, Rin and Rinto also love orange to death too.

While I was day dreaming I heard some whistles from the pot and I turn off the stove. I pour some red tea in the cups and carry thing on a large plate to the living room.

"Sorry for the wait, I kinda doze off a little" I said chuckling a little.

"You're still like that, but that's what I love you about" Leon whispered the last part.

"Leon, you know you are with Miriam now, don't joke about it" I said with a serious face placing the plate down on the table.

"I am serious about it, I never love Miriam and I never will" Leon said putting on a serious expression on his face.

I kept quiet for a while and we both ate our cake and drank our tea. It was peace full until I broke the silence.

"Why did you decide to come today?" I ask him looking in his eye.

"No reason, I just miss you" I blush from his words but I look away and look at the clock. The clock read 2:30.

"Oh my, it's getting this late already. I guess you have to leave now before Rin comes back" I said putting on a worried look.

"You're right, I should get going now" Leon said getting up and walks to the front door. He puts on his shoe and I decide to follow him to the front door.

"Thanks for coming to visit" I said as he stood in front of me.

Leon smiled and reaches for my hand pulling me close.

"Anything for my hime-sama" He whispers in my ear and puts his lips on mine. My eyes went wide but I let him continue. After a few minutes he pull away leaving me red.

"See you later" Leon said waving his hand and walks out the door. When he was gone I put my fingers to my lips. 14 years, 14 years since I still felt that familiar sense on my lips. Leon, I really miss you...

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter is mostly about Lola and Leon, the next chapter would be Rinto and Lenka! Don't worry I would add some fluff to it!**

_**Reviews!**_

**suika no sora07: Yay, you know me so well! Also you are right, that person is Tei! Thanks for the support!**

**MT's Souless6: Yes you are right, the mystery person is Tei. She's just too obsessed isn't she?**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: We are so alike, that's why you're my best buddy! Thanks for the support like always!**


	14. Chapter 14- Cooperating With Our Enemy?

**Hi guys, OrangeCreme here! Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them! So let's not waste time and go to the story shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Need I say more? I do not own the vocaloids.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Rinto's POV**

I groan as one of my coworkers hand me a 20 page computer work I was supposed to be done within today. I groan louder as I face the computer resting my fingers on the keyboard.

"Why does life wants to play with me?!" I said facing up the ceiling.

"Because you are fun to mess with." I turn my head to my right to see Nero leaning his body to my desk.

Okay, Nero Akita; he is a blonde but his hair is just a darker shade of yellow. He is dating Neru Akita who is working in this building too, I remember she is Lenka's assistant. Oh yeah, Nero is my assistant, my job is to keep track of other worker's job and handing them in right in time, so I guess my level is high but not that high.

"What do you want Nero?" I asked him trying to ignore the 20 page work on my desk.

"Oh nothing, just to mess with you, hehe" He said putting his hand behind his neck. I frown but continue typing into my Dell 'computer'. **(A/N: Sorry, I have a Dell laptop and it just keep making me think of Dell Honne!)**

After a few minutes of typing, I finally got enough of it causing me to slam my palm onto the keyboard.

"This is so annoying!" I shouted but no one seems to hear me, except for one person. Haku Yowane.

"You know, if Dell sees you torturing that poor 'Dell' **(referring to computer)** he might get pissed off" She said giving me a worried look. Haku is Dell's girlfriend and she knows a lot about Dell.

"What the heck are you doing to Dell?!" I turn my direction to a pissed off Dell.

"Um, I'm not doing anything to you Dell" I said while Haku is giggling.

"I mean that poor computer, what does it even do to you?!" Dell screamed again slapping my hand off the keyboards.

Okay, let me introduce you to Dell Honne here. He is strict and over protective of Haku. He works for the electricity and other electrical devices for this building. This guy makes me think of Len only that he has gray hair and loves to smoke.

"Hey Rinto-san, Lenka is calling you over to her office" Neru came over with a clipboard in her right arm. No doubt she hid her phone in the clipboard during meeting.

"Okay, coming right over" I said getting up and saving my work at the same time. I walk over to Lenka's office and knock on her yellow door.

"Come in" I heard a sweet voice said and I open the door welcome by a huge yellow room. It's sad that there is hardly any decorations in this room except for some plants.

"Hi honey" I said putting my hands in my pockets walking over to Lenka.

"Rinto! I really miss you!" Lenka said running over to me and hugs me to death. Yes, we are a couple now, but not official. We started dating a few days ago and she is the one who confessed her feelings which I have feelings for her too. But since we know we are half siblings, we are willing to keep it a secret.

Okay, back to the story, as she was hugging me I peer over her shoulder to find a pile of work higher than mine.

"Lenka honey, are you working too hard?" I asked concerned as she pulled back.

"It is kind of much, but it's worth it though" She said with a smile. I give her a fake smile. How dare Leon give Lenka that much work, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

"So what did you call me for?" Lenka's smile turns into a serious glance and sit back down on her chair.

"So as you can see, our company's popularity is lowing by 15% and we just lose 9 million dollars. If this continues, our company could be totally destroyed. But there is one chance saving this Crypton Company and the idea is by cooperating with another company, which is the Yamaha Company" She said sounding serious with each word she said.

"Okay not a problem, why are you so serious?" I asked relaxing after realizing what is the deal.

"That's not it Rinto, the head manager of Yamaha is Lily" She said with a spark of anger in her eyes.

Okay, not a pro… wait…LILY!

"Lenka, so we have to cooperate with our enemy?!" Lenka nervously nod her head while she plays with her fingers.

"Rinto we don't have any other choice, think for this company" She said looking up with pleading eyes.

"I guess it's a little hard, but we can take this change to steal the red pearl from her" I sigh. **(A/N: In case you forgot, red pearl is the treasure from Lily)**

"Haha, I wouldn't do that if I were you" I heard a voice from the window causing us to turn our head to the window. Outside the window is Lily in her spy suit opening the window.

"As I repeat, I wouldn't do it if I was you. There are many things I could do for revenge, such as having your little lover's head" Lily said chuckling a little.

"You won't" I said wrapping my arms around Lenka.

"Oh yes I would. Try to steal it, she is gone. I expect a good job for our cooperation. If I'm in a good mood, maybe I can help out with the company. Good luck" She said jumping out the window with a parachute.

"I'm scared Rinto" Lenka whimpered into my chest, I could felt my shirt getting wet from her tears. Yes, my arms are still wrapped around her.

"It's okay, I won't let them hurt you as long as I live" I said kissing her cheek and stroking it. I could see a tint of blush on her face, how cute.

"What are we going to do?" she asked looking at me while she cuddles in my arms.

"Let's just depend on luck"

* * *

**I don't think I put enough fluff in it, sorry everyone! So which scene should I write about? Rin and Len, Rin and Reina, Rui and Rei, Rei and Rui, Miku, or Miriam and Leon? Please put your choice in the reviews and the most scene would be the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

**WonderRin: Thanks, I would try to improve more in my grammars. I updated and here's the new chapter! You can call me Orange-chan, it's my pleasure! ^ ^**

**suika no sora07: Yeah, I kinda felt bad for Leon. But here's the chapter! Sorry if there isn't enough fluff in it. To say the truth, I'm not good in fluffs but I will try my best for you guys!**

** : Yes, but its **_**half-**_**siblings. At least they have different moms right?**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Hehe, thanks for the complement, but I'm not really a pro at it. You're still hyper like always and that's what I like about my bestie! Here's the chappie I owe everyone!**


End file.
